


Nozomi

by RecklessanAA4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Mentioned Yazawa Nico, Minor Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessanAA4/pseuds/RecklessanAA4
Summary: ONESHOT / Song fic basado en Heather de Conan GrayUmi comienza a darse cuenta que su amor nunca fue correspondido.UmiEli / NozoEli
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nozomi

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer este oneshot quiero dejar claro que el NozoEli es endgame, no es un fanfic UmiEli aunque si hay un poco de este ship, no termina feliz para ellas (angst).
> 
> Este fic esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Umi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

_Todavía recuerdo el tres de diciembre, yo con tu suéter_  
_Dijiste que se veía mejor en mí que en ti_  
_Si tan solo supieras cuánto me gustas_  
_Pero miro tus ojos mientras ella pasa._

Recuerdo aquel día en el que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Eli, durante uno de los recreos en época de invierno mientras yo estaba en primer año y tú en segundo fuimos a almorzar a la terraza y recuerdo que el frío era insoportable pero como dijiste que creía que nevaría fuimos.

Me pareció curioso que trajeras un bolso ya que solo almorzaríamos como de costumbre, no habíamos planeado ningún picnic así que me sentí un poco nerviosa hasta que vi que sacaste un abrigo y una manta.

Dijiste que se veía bien en mi tu abrigo cuando me lo probé en tu casa y ofreciste regalármela pero me negué ya que no me parecía correcto, además de que no quería tener algo aumente estos sentimientos que tengo por ti

Nos quedamos en silencio y pensé decirte la verdad, todo lo que sentía por ti pero escuchamos un ruido, alguien había llegado y nos interrumpió. Era una chica de cabello morado junto a otra chica un poco más baja de cabello negro.

Al parecer la reconociste porque ví como tú rostro cambio al verla, honestamente me dolió mucho ya que nunca te había visto así. Te levantaste y fuiste a dónde ella, cómo si no estuviera aquí contigo.

_Qué espectáculo para los ojos cansados,_  
_más brillantes que el cielo azul_  
_Ella te tiene hipnotizado mientras me muero_

Oí que su nombre es Nozomi y ahora tu nombre es Elicchi, que curioso, durante tantos años nunca nos pusimos apodos.

Lo que más me inquieto fue la mirada de esa otra chica, tenía una cara de molestia y constantemente giraba los ojos a lo que le decías a esa tal Nozomi, que será lo que le dices, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

¿Por qué actúas así con ella?, Que es lo que te tiene así de nerviosa, aún estando lejos de ustedes puedo escuchar tu tono de voz más agudo que de costumbre, y porque te sonrojas con lo que te dice.

Al parecer me notó que las estaba mirando y se sonrojo y soltó tu mano, que extraño no me di cuenta cuando la agarró pero veo en tu cara algo de tristeza mientras Nozomi se va, ¿Es acaso por mi culpa?

Al regresar me contaste todo lo que había pasado, quien era ella, como la conociste, y como era ella. Hablabas tan emocionada de esa chica que todas las esperanzas de que sintieras lo mismo habían acabado en la basura.

_¿Por qué me besarías?_  
_No tengo ni la mitad de su belleza_  
_Le diste tu suéter, es solo poliéster_  
_Pero ella te gusta más_  
_(Desearía ser Heather)_

Llegué a mi casa devastada después de este terrible día, no almorcé, directamente fui a mi cuarto a llorar, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba Nozomi cuando estábamos guardando la manta y el abrigo, y que esperabas que no lo tomara de mala manera el hecho que te guste una chica.

Te dije que jamás te podría ver de mala manera que te quería tal como eres, no metía cuando dije eso.

Me levanté a las 2 am, agarre mi celular y busque por las redes el perfil de Eli y busque en sus amigos hasta que encontré a cierta pelimorada.

Si que es bonita, tiene buen cuerpo y al parecer trabaja como ayudante en un templo. Nunca podré competir con ella, porque alado de Nozomi me veo tan simple y aburrida.

Pero ella no es perfecta, todos tenemos defectos así que trataré de demostrar mis mejores dotes y talentos para ver si así volvemos a lo que teníamos.

Espero que nunca olvides que una vez nos dimos un beso, ¿Recuerdas? Incluso me dijiste que habías querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, claro que ese beso fue hace muchos años y luego me dijiste que no lo tomes enserio y que solo era de práctica para el futuro. Si me escogiste fue por una razón, ¿No?

Si un día me quisiste lograre tenerte de vuelta, al final nunca me dijiste que era tu novia. Aún tengo oportunidad.

Trate de ignorar el hecho que ví en una de sus fotos una foto de la dos, ella con tu abrigo que me habías querido regalar, ¿Acaso se lo regalaste a ella?

_Me quedo mirando mientras ella sostiene tu mano_  
_Pones tu brazo alrededor de su hombro,_  
_ahora me está dando más frío_  
_Pero cómo podría odiarla, ella es un ángel_  
_Pero al instante, como que desearía que estuviera muerta_

Pasaron los meses y todo plan fracasaba, cada vez nos juntábamos menos, cada vez menos salidas y cada vez te veía más junto a Nozomi. Luego de investigar me enteré que estaban en el mismo salón y que al parecer hacías todo juntas.

Cada vez que te invitaba a algún lugar me rechazabas diciendo que ya tenías planes con Nozomi, y que cada vez ibas mejor con ella, claro si cada vez que las veía iban agarradas de la mano o con tu brazo sobre su hombro mientras cargadas ambos bolsos. ¿Por qué nunca hiciste eso conmigo?

Durante el festival deportivo anual me fijé que serías representante de tu salón para atletismo, recuerdo que me levanté a apoyarte incluso no siendo de tu salón e incluso luego de todo lo que me ignoraste. No me sorprendió que ganarás ni que al finalizar Nozomi te recibiera con un beso, ¿Pero que podía hacer yo en este punto?

Siempre en los pasillos escuchaba rumores de lo buena y amable que era Nozomi-senpai. Cada vez que trataba de buscar algo malo de ella, siempre aparecía algo que la hacía ver cómo un ángel. pero tengo que admitirlo, cada vez la odio más, aunque me prometí nunca decirlo ya que me convencí que tú felicidad era mi felicidad no podia evitarlo. ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

A este punto ya casi ni hablábamos, éramos casi desconocidas.

_Mientras ella pasa_  
_Qué espectáculo para los ojos cansados,_  
_más brillantes que el cielo azul_  
_Ella te tiene hipnotizado mientras me muero_

Pasaron los años y estamos en tu último año, tan rápido paso el tiempo y ahora estamos en tu graduación. Recuerdo que cuando dijeron el nombre de Nozomi para que recogiera su diploma te levantaste a aplaudir con fuerza y escuchaba a todas nuestras compañeras decir que tan buena novia eras y lo afortunada que era Nozomi. De nuevo sentí aquella punzada en mi pecho.

_¿Por qué me besarías?_  
_No tengo ni la mitad de su belleza_  
_Le diste tu suéter, es solo poliéster_  
_Pero ella te gusta más_  
_(Desearía ser Heather)_

Durante la salida prometí declararme aún así sabiendo la respuesta, necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba sacarlo de mi pecho.

Cómo esperaba, la respuesta fue un no y como esperaba llore pero te dije que te deseaba lo mejor del mundo y que esperaba que tú relación con Nozomi dure por muchos años.

Al final me abrazaste y te despediste. Terminamos como desconocidas.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/GPUg7n8-M6o  
> Link de la canción 
> 
> Achis me sentí mal por Umi, maldita mente que inventó está historia mientras escuchaba está canción una y otra vez.


End file.
